ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
More Kingdom Hearts 3 Ideas
Worlds *'Destiny Islands '(maybe for changing the party members will travel with you, change clothes or see how does your Gummi Ship looks) *'Twilight Town '(this one we're sure) **'Misteryous Tower '(for training magic and unlock new command decks) *'Radiant Garden '(may appear too, the Gargoyles could appear there) *'Beast's Castle '''from Beauty and the Beast *'The Land of Dragons from Mulan II *'Mount Olympus '''from Hercules (Mount Olympus + Olympus Coliseum + Athens if it is the name of the city which appears in the movie + Underworld) *'Port Royal 'world from Pirates of Caribbean II: The Dead Man's Chest and Pirates of Caribbean III: At World's End, be able to drive ships. A fight against the Kraken or Davy Jones would be epic) *'Atlantica 'from The Little Mermaid II (please NO SINGING, NO revenges and NO stoling the Trident. Option to turn into human and merman) *'Atlantis '''(?) from Atlantis: The Lost Empire (maybe Sora needs to ask in Atlantica where is Atlantis) *'Treasure Planet '(?) from Treasure Planet (it would be nice to drive ships, or Jim's solar surfer) *'Camelot '''from The Sword in the Stone *'Sherwood 'from Robin Hood *'Agrabah 'from Aladdin and the King of Thieves *'Central Game Station 'from Wreck-It-Ralph (could we swap into another game?) *'Circus 'from Dumbo (Simba and Mushu were summons and we've see their worlds, so why not Dumbo?) *'Hawaii 'from Lilo & Stitch *'Pride Lands from The Lion King II *'Jungle '(?) from The Jungle Book *'London' from 101 Dalmatians *'Incredible World '(?) from The Incredibles *'Monsters Inc. '(?) from Monsters Inc. *'Andy's Room '''or '''The Supermarket' (?) from Toy Story *'Duckburg '''from Ducktales *'Neverland from Peter Pan (NO Captain Hook again, there are more things in Neverland, read the books and you will see) *'''Cusco '''from The Emperor's New Grove *The final world. '''Land of Departure,' Kingdom Hearts' or another world they decide to be the last. 'Party Members' Traveling characters *'Sora' (playable) *'Donald' *'Goofy' *'Riku' (playable) *'Kairi' (playable. She needs to do something) *'Roxas' (playable) *'Lea' (playable) *'Xion' (playable) *'Aqua' (playable) *'Ven' (playable after being bring back) *'Terra' (playable after being defeated/bring back) Two characters are selected in Destiny Islands to travel with Sora (or three characters are selected and there is a spot in each world to a combination of characters. Ex: Sora, Donald and Goofy; Sora, Riku, Kairi; Roxas; Lea; Xion) The character you control is placed as the first walking character in Party Menu World Characters *'Beast' (if he's not human in KH3 yet) *'Mulan' *'Hercules' or a Final Fantasy character *'Jack Sparrow' or Captain Barbossa *'Melody' *'Milo' *'Jim Hawks' *'Robin Hood' *'Aladdin' *'Ralph' *'Dumbo (?)' *'Stitch' *'Kiara' or Kovu *'Mowgli (?)' *'Mr. Incredible' *'Sulley' (not equal to Beast) *'Buzz' or Woody *'Peter Pan' (this is being repetitious) *'Kuzco' (don't you want a llama in your party?) *'More Final Fantasy characters' (the last was Zack, in Birth by Sleep) Notes *More people (non-party characters) in the world, animals (non-talking and non-enemies, like horses, dogs, jungle animals, etc.) *More interaction with the worlds and characters (ARE the worlds connected or not?) *More weapons for world party members *A mixture of KH2 or BBS gameplay, or be able to choose one of them 'Summons' *Known characters placed in slots of Summon Command by selecting in the Journal *Marvel or Star Wars characters appearing in summon would be nice (but NO worlds yet) 'Drive Forms' *'Improved Wisdom Form '(better than KHII's Wisdom Form) *'Iron Form' (Iron Man-like armor) or Armor Form (similar to Aqua, Terra and Ven's armor) *'Incredible Form' *'Final Form' Category:Kingdom Hearts